Those Were The Days
May'' 25th X791. 1 mile outside Magnolia.'' Tsukisasu, with his hands clasped behind his head, and Yui with Kira on her shoulder, were walking back to Fairy Tail's hometown of Magnolia. "I still can't get over how comfy that Inn was.", Tsukisasu sighed happily. "Anyway, I can't wait for you to meet the guild, Yui, you'll love it, trust me, hehehe.", the boy chirped to the girl happily as he marched with his tail swishing left and right. "You think so?" Yui said with a smile. Kira, now fully rested, was on top of Yui's head like most times. Yui thought for a moment what the Fairy Tail building would be like. She knew some of the people there for she had looked at some of the Sorrcer Weekly Magazine when she had money. "What's it like in Fairy Tail? There is so many rumours but I only know one is true!" Yui asked Sukie as she contuied to think about this calm, kind and loving guild that was never in trouble. Boy could she be any more wrong! "Yeah, it's awesome. But I'll give you some advice? If you see two guys with pink hair and black hair ever near each other...turn. Around. Immediately. You don't wanna be near for what'll happen next. Also, truthfully, make friends with Lucy, Erza or Mirajane, they'll help you the most. Or if you're an intellectual, Levy's your girl.", he chuckled gleefully as he gushed about the mighty guild. He stared at the guild hall up on top of the small mountain on the other side of the large town of Magnolia as he and his new partner finally arrived back, smiling brightly. "C'mon, let's go!", he chimed as he burst into a run towards the guild hall in the distance. "Wow you sure still have a lot of energy. You sure you don't want me to go down? I am the same as you!" Yui asked Sukie. It was true but the way Yui was built was was more like a ten year old. Yui looked a tthe Guild. It was bigger than she thought. The words Pink hair and Black hair went about in her head for awhile beofr eshe got lost by the guild. It looked amzaning and they weren't even at it yet. I wonder what it's like inside? Yui thought with a giggle. Kira squawked. As they reached the doors of the guild, Tsukisasu kicked the doors open in a way that would make even Natsu jealous. "I'm back, and I kicked ASS on that job!", he cheered as the various members present welcomed him back. It was only a few since it was late, but Mirajane luckily was there, and she greeted her close friend warmly. "Welcome back, Tsukisasu!", she cheeped with her usual, motherly tone. "Mira-chan! I got a new partner! Can we keep her, can we, can we?", he laughed as he asked with a childish nature. "Of course! I have to head out now, but you know the usual details for introducing new members! Bye, now!", she resounded as she left with her siblings. Yui,staring at you angry but yet happy for making her look like a child, started to jump up and down with happiness. "So what is the usual details? Are they long? If there long make sure you only do the bits that are important!" Yui was then hit in the head by Kira. Yui giggled realzing she was getting a bit to excited. "Wait! Where will I sleep I don't have a place here? DO I have to go back to the inn?" Yui asked she couldn't stay calm. "First of all, don't worry, the guild has rooms available for members who can't afford their own place right now. Secondly, take a seat at the bar and I'll get you sorted, Yui.", he said to her as he was already walking over. "Okay, so what colour do you want your mark to be, and where do you want it? That includes you too, Kira.", he asks as he lifts out the guild stamping device and turns his cyan gaze towards his new friends. Kira sat down nice to the device. "Kira can have it on her back and I kinda want it on my back as well nice to my Stigma but..." She blushed as images came into her head. "I really want it next to there though... and what colour...?" Kira started to pick at Yui's clothes. One of the threads of the gold came off. "GOLD!" Yui screamed happy about what she had came up with. Well, what Kira had came up with. He presses the device on the little dragon and when he lifts it, there is the Fairy Tail guild emblem on her back. Turning to the girl, he goes to speak, but then little red lines appear on his cheeks, barely. "You're gonna have to lift your top so I can put this on your back. Unless it can stretch down to whereabouts on your back you want the mark. If you have to lift it, I suggest turning AWAY from the other people here. Don't worry I'm respectful, I'm not gonna try and see anything.", he chuckles. Nervous but yet wanting it next to her Stigma Yui trusts Sukie. Her face stays red until the device does it job and she puts her top down. Kira squeaked with glee as she stared at the new mark on her. Yui smiled the blush mark slowly disappering. She was now part of a guild, Fairy Tail. "So what now?" Yui asked rather quietly. She was expecting there to be a lot of epople in Fairy Tail but it was late. Yui almost felt like she was 'out of place' even though she hadn't even done anything or met anyone except Mirajane and not really formally. "Well, I suppose we can get you introduced to the ones that haven't went home for the night. Come on!", he says as he grabs her by the wrist and leads her around the guild, introducing her to the multiple members still around. He even goes into detail about how he met her, and what happened on his job request when she joined him, and physically scolding his guildmates that laughed at the fact she fell from the mountain and landed on him, and then the dragon fell on his head. At first Yui was a bit scared and frankly didn't want to chat but after a while she saw they all were kind hearted. SHe also found it funny that Sukie was scolding them for laughing at her clumsyness. Yui never stopped smiling and Kira kept moving form head to head. Yui's to Sukie's and vice versur. By the end of it all Yui was really tired but in a way not. She wanted to go somewhere and explore but her body was telling her to sleep. "Hey Yui, don't sleep yet! There's something you need to see!", he laughs cheerfully as he drags her by her wrist again, and carries Kira under his other arm, running towards the exit of the guild. The giggles and chuckles seemed to slowly fade away as something else replaced it. "WAKE-UP YOU SNOOZE YOU LOSE!" The annoying sound cried. It reapeated over and over again till Yui woke up. She looked around at her house. The dream seem to real. Like it was soemthing that had happened yesaday. Never mind a year. Yui slapped her lurcimara aralm clock and it was quiet. Kira was no where to be seen. It was normal though. Yui got dress and then summon Kira who seemed arngry at Yui. She had overselpt and she had promised Suckie to meet him at the Trian Station to do a job with him. Picking up her bag that she had bought and locking the door. Kira squeaked. After swooping into the Train Station half a hour late Suckie was a bit angry but it was quickly disappered. "SO what are we doing?" Yui asked as she smiled and hopped onto hte Train. ~End of chapter~ Category:Mrs Sting Eucliffe